


夜影

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN
Summary: 搞事学生松本润招惹无口纹身师智
Relationships: 润智 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 第二章

“智君，你在做什么？”刚回来的室友，正看着大野在一张纸上认真的画着什么，他每天回来都会看见大野在纸上不停地画着什么。  
  
似乎料到了大野不会理他，对方也没有指望会被回答，于是直接站到了大野身后去看。  
  
纸上的东西很简单，就是一句话而已。  
  
“大野智爱松本润....诶？？？？？？？？”  
  
室友的惊叫声终于引起了大野的注意，有些嫌弃的看了过去，然后又自顾自的在纸上继续的画着。  
  
室友有些惊讶的看着大野认真的背影，他这个状态怎么看也不像恋爱的状态啊！但是这个人又和一般人似乎不太一样，他恋爱是什么状态也没有人真正见过，于是室友凑了过去。  
  
“智君，那个...这个松本润是谁啊？”  
  
“一个客人。”  
  
大野回答很简单，可是他想了想，自己并没有给他纹身，对方也没有给他钱，这样的关系又不像是客人。  
  
“不对，不是客人。”  
  
可是他们现在的关系很难定义，他们只是打了个赌而已，他输了，赌约的内容是他要听那个家伙的命令，这种情况应该怎么定义呢？那个家伙是自己的...  
  
“是....主人？”  
  
大野实在是想不出可以形容对方身份的名词，最后随便找了个意思差不多的。  
  
室友觉得三观受到冲击。  
  
大野智这家伙恋爱之后是这个样子的吗？直接把人家定位为主人？！  
  
于是他觉得自己需要冷静一下，刷新一下自己的三观。  
  
其实大野智之所以看起来不太聪明的样子，和他过早的辍学有关，严格来说，他只上完了国中，原本应该上高中的时候，因为出了一些状况，导致他无法再踏入学校，辍学在家时的大野一直把自己关在房间里，最开始的时候他每天都只是躺在床上，可是连续的噩梦让他无法入睡。于是他开始画画，因为只有画画才能让他的内心平静下来。  
  
也是在这个时候，他的心理医生发现了大野的才能，给他介绍了一个绘画的老师，老师其实并没有过多的教过大野绘画技巧，更多的是由着他的性子去做。大野可以说是个天才，他总能看到一些其他人无法注意到的细节。老师给他提供了很多东西，让他在各种物品上绘画。  
  
直到有一天，大野对于同来找老师画画的一个学生产生了兴趣。那个学生是一个大学毕业的的学生，因为家里是有组织的，所以很小就纹了纹身，但是那家伙似乎对于组织没有什么兴趣只是单纯的喜欢纹身而已。而大野智也是第一次知道人的身体上也是可以画画的。  
  
大野其实有想过在自己身上纹个什么，但是怕痛的他在看见别人红肿的皮肤之后就放弃了这个想法。但是在人身体上画画，却勾起了他的兴趣，在经过学习之后，妈妈觉得这也可以养活自己，于是给他开了一家纹身店。  
  
大野把练习的纸几乎堆满桌，每一张都写满了“大野智爱松本润”。  
  
第二天下午的时候他如约站在学校门口，松本没想到他会真的赖，毕竟这种打赌没有签约，大野可能当时没有反应过来照做了，以后没有必要遵循。  
  
“明天别忘了！”有人来了一把松本的肩膀，然后笑嘻嘻的从大野身边经过。  
  
“快滚吧！臭小子！”松本回了他一句厚，就把目光放在了大野的身上。  
  
今天大野穿的是便装，黑T恤和深色裤子，那张脸还是被口罩遮着，而且还带了个帽子。  
  
“你这样可真像个可疑份子。”松本笑眯眯的，伸手想要去摘他的口罩，大野下意识想避开他的手，但只是退了一小下，就没有动了。  
  
“叫我来，干什么？”大野开口的时候，语句还是有些奇怪，他真的很久没有想要和人交流了，舌头简直就是在和他作对，只是几个字就磕磕绊绊的。  
  
“你知道那句话要怎么做才能变得很有爱了吗?”松本虽然压根没想到大野会来，但排面还是要撑起来。  
  
大野感觉自己被生生噎了一句，他很想反驳，但是他确实不知道怎么把文字写出很有爱的感觉。  
  
“唉，我不该指望你这个木头的。”松本看大野的表情变了又变觉得好笑，“算了，我先带你去个好玩的地方，给你找找灵感。”  
  
大野被带到一个看起来很乱的地方，里面似乎有很多人，音乐声很大，有很多人随着音乐舞蹈，大野从来没有来过这种地方，五颜六色的灯光闪的他眼花，却还是好奇的东看西看。  
  
“你要喝点什么吗？”松本贴着他的耳朵问到，但是大野没有来过酒吧这种地方，整个人都是懵的，松本看他的状态也就能猜个七七八八了，于是坏笑着给他点了杯饮料，而自己则是笑眯眯的看着他。  
  
“敢不敢尝一尝？”松本用下巴指了指酒杯。  
  
大野看着那杯被灯光晃得五颜六色的饮料试探性的抿了一口。那种甜甜的味道在口腔里散开。  
  
什么嘛，就是普通的甜水而已。  
  
大野没有尝到酒味，放心的喝了几口，松本已经快笑出声来了。这种酒一般都是男孩子骗女孩子喝的，他们学校已经有很多女孩子中招了，因为酒藏在甜甜的饮料下，根本没有酒精的味道，不知不觉就喝多了，而且就算是未成年，也是允许喝这种“饮料”的。  
  
大野一杯酒下肚，合着音乐感觉自己整个人都在晃荡，飘飘然的感觉好舒服，整个人都倚在松本身上。  
  
“唔呜..”喝多的人傻笑着发出呜咽声，脸红扑扑的“你怎么....变成了两个了？”  
  
“不是吧？一杯就这样了啊？”松本有点惊讶，这种酒的酒精含量不高，所以才能称之为“饮料”。一般来讲女孩子也要喝个两三杯才会有点多，没想到大野一杯酒已经开始往他身上挂了。  
  
“一不要乱动...”大野两个手捧着松本的脸，但是眼睛怎么也对焦不上，看着眼前的人模模糊糊的。然后松本的脸就变成了别的东西了“啊...小包子..嗷呜！”  
  
大野一口咬在松本脸颊上，虽然没用力，但是把被咬的人真真的吓了一跳。  
  
这家伙喝多了之后像是小孩子一样啊？  
  
于是心中搞事的火苗熊熊燃烧。  
  
“呐，阿智你要不要亲亲呀？”松本像是哄小孩的语气，他一只手揽着大野防止他摔下去，一只手把他从自己脸上摘下去“亲亲可是很舒服的。”  
  
“舒服...？亲亲....？”大野迷迷糊糊的看着松本，然后小孩子一样噘着嘴就怼过去，还好松本手快，伸手钳住他的下巴，让他靠在自己身上，然后对着那撅起来的小嘴就亲了下去。  
  
初吻这种东西，可能在好奇亲亲的时候就已经没有了。  
  
松本是那种万人迷的小孩，从小学到高中他从来不缺女友。那些女孩子为了他打架霸凌的也有的是。可是他一个都不喜欢，小孩子不需要对感情负责，大家都是因为好奇才在一起。真的喜欢吗？可能交往几天就开始嫌弃对方的缺点觉得不合适吧。  
  
大野是第一次接吻，触碰到对方嘴唇的时候，那种温柔的感觉被酒精无限放大，他甚至开始产生幻觉，觉得自己被云朵包围，他张开嘴像是小孩子一样吮吻着松本的唇，也被松本带领着与他纠缠。直到两人分开，大野还是舍不得那种温暖的感觉。  
  
“怎么样？舒服吗？”松本贴着他的耳朵问道。  
  
“嗯嗯~”大野捂着脸点头，喝多了之后整个人到是诚实了很多。  
  
“那我们去做点更舒服的事儿怎么样啊？”松本亲了亲他的额头，这孩子现在这么乖，忍不住想多欺负他一下。  
  
大野懵懵懂懂的被他带走，酒吧楼上有很多给客人准备的房间，那些都是大家兴起时候用来开心的地方。虽然大野很瘦，但是架着一个男人还是挺费力。他开门之后，大野就跌跌撞撞的跑到里面扑上了床。  
  
那个单纯的家伙一碰到床就直接睡了过去，松本有点生气的拍了一下他的屁股，但是睡着的人根本没有反应。  
  
“不行，怎么也得给你点教训。”松本嘟囔着。  
  
大野醒来的时候已经是不知道过去多长时间了。  
  
他猛然想起来自己被松本带去什么地方的时候，慌张的发现这里根本不是他家。这房间充满了暧昧的气氛，他慌张的摸了摸自己的身上却发现连条内裤都不剩了！  
  
然后他机械的转头过去，看见松本同样的没穿衣服，正笑眯眯的朝他招手呢。  
  
“没想到啊小智智，你喝多了之后那么的旷野，像个小豹子一样，嗷呜~”松本笑着做出一个猫科动物嚎叫的动作。  
  
大野惊了。  
  
“诶？不会吧，你不是忘了吧？”松本凑过去，然后拿着一个似乎装满了可疑物体的套套在他眼见抖了抖“这个还有印象吗？刚从你身体里掏出来的哟~”  
  
“诶？”大野震惊之余感觉自己要哭了。  
  
“不会吧？不记得了？那刚才这个玩具在你身体里的时候，你哭着说还要呢？要不再来一次？”松本又掏出许许多多的假阳具，那五颜六色的款式，那惊人的大小，吓得大野直接从床上掉下去，但是他不忘抱紧他的小被子。  
  
“那你这个总该记得吧？”松本指了指自己脸上的齿痕“这可是你咬的！”  
  
“啊....诶！”大野瞳孔地震，他记得自己咬了什么东西来着，原来他咬了松本！那松本说的那些....  
  
“你摸摸的屁股，那可是有我们情欲留下的痕迹呢！”松本趁势扔出重磅炸弹，大野这时候感觉自己腿间黏黏糊糊的，没经过性爱更没经过与男性的性爱的大野哀嚎一声抱着衣服就跑到卫生间去了。  
  
松本笑的差点从床上掉下去。  
  
大野睡着了之后哪儿有功夫和他做什么，那些黏黏糊糊的东西都是沐浴乳，他就是趁着大野睡着了把他脱光了在他身上挤了点沐浴乳，然后在一个全新的套套里面挤了点，如果是个有经验的人一眼就能看出来，那些玩具根本就没用过，都是松本倒在床上吓唬他的！  
  
大野从洗手间里面出来的时候，松本已经坐在床上，假装正经的看着手机等着他了。  
  
“你的手机给我，我要知道你的邮箱和电话，以后我叫你你就必须出来。”松本看着局促的大野觉得还是很想笑，但是他忍住了。  
  
大野恨不得这次一走再也不要见到这个家伙了，因为他一点记忆都没有。而且他没有经历过性事，更不知道性事之后会是什么样子，现在他越来越觉得松本说的是真的了。  
  
“你要是拒绝的话，我就把你和我做爱的照片发到网上去，让大家看看你多狂野，嗷呜~”晃了晃自己手机  
  
大野浑身一抖，他很想无视这个家伙，但还是老实的交出自己的手机。  
  
“真是乖孩子。”  



	2. 第一章

知道吗？那家纹身店里的纹身师好像是个哑巴，他从来不和客人对话。

没有人知道他是什么样子，他一直带着口罩，从来不摘的。

那个纹身师很任性的，什么时间开门没准，有时候是凌晨，有时候是深夜，虽然也有正常开店的时间。

但是他的技术很好，他的纹身更像是艺术品，而且他从来不会拒绝任何人，即使是未成年，只要说出要求他都会做。

他的价格也是看他的喜好，如果喜欢你可能一份不收，如果讨厌你可能是个天价！

对于街角的那家纹身店，有很多的传闻，尤其在它临近的高中，更是传言四起，有一些胆子大的高中女生会跑到那家纹身店去看看那个奇怪的纹身师，甚至有一些疯狂的高中女生会要求那个纹身师将纹身纹在一些奇怪的地方。但每次那个纹身师都会面不改色的去做，丝毫不受影响，难堪的只有那些胡闹的孩子而已。

松本润是个问题学生。

因为父母都移居到国外，目前只有他自己留在东京生活。他在学校里也听过不少那个纹身师的传闻，正好青春叛逆期，怎么也想去看看这个怪人。

毕竟这个怪人的身份，在他们学校已经传的神乎其神。

什么隐藏身份的偶像明星，什么情报贩子军火商，什么黑色组织的背后大佬，甚至有人说是政府卧底来刺探黑暗势力的侦察哨，说什么的都有。

松本润就是想知道，这个家伙到底是不是传闻当中那么厉害，如果真是什么老大，那如果被他打趴下，自己就能在学校里称王称霸了！

带着这个想法，松本翘了最后一节课，跑到了那家纹身店。

很意外的，那家店居然开着。一般来讲，这家纹身店中午一过就会打烊，不是凌晨就是半夜，像这样天还没黑店是开着的情况，真的是少之又少。

“老板，纹身！”松本一边喊，一边推门。

纹身店里面的装潢十分简单，墙上挂着几幅成品的照片，然后是干净的纹身台，店里有二楼，大概是听见松本的喊声，有个人从楼上懒散的下来。

他穿着有点随意，脸上带着口罩，大概是脸太小，口罩直接遮到了眼睛下面，这人是个短发，个子小小的，乍看看不出男女，但是胸口一马平川，加上胸口上“大野智”三个字的名牌，知道他是个男的。

这个叫大野智的看了他一眼，指了一下纹身台，然后自己去洗手。

松本坐到纹身台上，把原本躺着的姿势调成坐着的，然后不说话。

他听说过这人不说话的传闻，但是他来就是想认证一下这人是不是哑巴，于是他不说，等着对方来问他。

但是大野洗手回来之后带着手术用的手套一直站在他身边，也不说话，等着他。

松本想着自己耐心极好，对方就算不问他，到时候也会等急了骂他两句吧？

结果，大野因为等太久，站着睡着了……

“我想……”

松本反而等不下去了，他先开口，但他没想到原本睡着了的人，竟然在他开口的第一个字时，竟然马上睁开眼睛等着他说话。

原来没睡着啊？假装骗我的的吗？

松本有点不高兴，眼镜瞄了一下对方胸口上的名牌，然后指着自己后颈笑着说“给我纹句话吧，在这里。”

大野听完点了下头，拿起桌上的纹身枪调试。

“这句话很简单，就，大野智爱松本润吧。”

大野的动作顿了一下，他有些不解的看向松本，但是很快就恢复原样，毕竟以罗马音来讲，也不一定是他的名字，对方也可能说的是里美，是自己没听清。

“我说的就是大野智哦，汉字的..”松本指着大野的名牌，他有双很好看的眼睛，因为现在是高中生，其实他的长相也是略显中性，，如果不是男生的校服，很容易被人误会成假小子那样的女孩子。然后他把自己的名字写在纸上。

虽然大野的表情被口罩遮住，但是松本似乎还是看见大野的耳朵红了。

假装高冷的家伙。

松本把后颈露了出来，雪白的颈子非常好看，大野准备给他做皮肤清洁，可是松本又开口了。

“我听说你很厉害，什么样的要求都能做出来，每次纹身都像是艺术品一样。”

大野有些得意，的确，夸奖他纹身的人很多，他确实把纹身当做是艺术品。

“可是不知道你能不能满足我的要求呢？”松本的口气似乎很无所谓的样子，或者说是料定了，大野做不到“就答应我一个要求怎么样？如果你做到了，你随便开价格或者你随便提要求，不过你胆小的话也可以不玩哦~”

大野看对方挑衅的语气，准备无视，他不是那种争强好胜的人，这种对赌他完全可以不接受。

“啊，看来是对自己的技术没信心呀~”

松本润是个很聪明的人，他从这个房间零零散散的装饰看出来，大野智是个对于自己技术很有自信的人，因为整个店里什么东西都很随意简单，唯独那些纹身作品被装裱起来挂在墙上的各个角落。

大野原本打算收拾东西离开的，真真的被这句话刺到了。

他拿起纹身枪回到松本身边，算是接受挑战。松本一看这家伙上钩了，然后自己把纹身台又放平，趴在上面，撩起自己的头发，把自己的颈子露出来道“看来你对自己的技术很有把握嘛，那你就把我刚才的那句话，纹出很有爱的效果吧~”

很有爱的效果是个什么效果？？？

大野智蒙了。

一句话再怎么纹它也只是一句话而已，一段文字。无论如何更改字体或者变换形状，那也只是单纯的一句话而已啊！

“纹不出来吗？”松本假装等的不耐烦，他在接触大野的时候有一个感觉，大野智这个人似乎比他想的要单纯的很多，他只是稍微引导一下，这个家伙就入套了，根本没有传言当中的那么厉害。

大野没有回答，他一下子根本想不好要怎么做。

“呐，既然你纹不出来，就完成我们的打赌吧，你以后要听我的，无论我说什么~”松本趁热打铁，他转过来身来不再让大野看他的后颈。他其实已经想好了，因为大野这个人傻傻的，并没有等他说完条件再答应打赌，所以“有爱”这个概念根本就是模糊的，只要大野不管怎么纹，他只要说感受不到爱就可以了，虽然有点无赖，但是他的目的本来也不是为了纹身，而是逗逗这个传说中的家伙而已。

没想到大野真的反应不过来，就只能很乖巧的站着。

“那，你把口罩摘了吧？”

松本也没想到大野真的听他的话，把口罩摘了。

口罩后面是一张白净柔和的脸，大野不像是松本那么惹人瞩目的类型，如果不是知道他是店主，还以为这家伙是他们学校的学弟也说不定。

那张圆乎乎的脸配上他有点呆呆的眼神，像极了小朋友。松本这才注意到，这家伙的眼睛水汪汪的，里面透出了单纯，真的像是小孩子一样。但是那份单纯的背后又有一丝倔强的样子，又让人忍不住想要欺负一下。

松本站起身来他发现自己比这家伙还矮一点，但是不要紧，毕竟自己才是高中生，还能再长高一些的。他伸手戳了戳大野的脸颊，那家伙丝毫没有躲避，但是这个脸颊的手感真的是太好了！

“呐，我以后叫你智，你以后叫我润怎么样？”松本贴过去看他，大野从来没有被人这么近看过，可他也不想躲开，只是看着他。

“你不说话我就当你答应了~”松本也不指望这家伙会回答，毕竟传闻这人是个哑巴，说是这么说，也不会听到这家伙喊自己名字的声音，有点可惜。

“我不要。”令松本没有想到的是，大野回答了！

“你会说话！”被吓到的人惊了一下，大野说话声音软软的，语气带着几分委屈，感觉真的像是小孩子一样！

对于松本的反应，大野很不理解，他并不觉得这有啥好惊讶的。

“呐呐，那你不喜欢，你叫我松本也行，我叫你大野~”松本马上来了劲头，这家伙会说话，这可是天大的新闻，等他回到学校得好好说说这件事！

大野没有回话，算是默认了。

“你明天中午到堀越高中门口等我，不许拒绝，你打赌打输了要听我的！”松本先堵住了大野的后路，他说话有点耍赖，可大野并没有拒绝。

大野智没想到，之后的这个人改变了他的生活。


End file.
